Belladonna
by KreacherofHabit
Summary: Rodolphus ponders his relationship with Bellatrix three times, especially with the connection to deadly nightshade's other name Belladonna. Summary stinks, fic is better, I promise. Bellatrix x Rodolphus Oneshot


**A/N No, I didn't fall off the face of the earth. My computer didn't have word or anything like it where I was staying. But I managed to type this out (thank God for the alphasmart) my first Harry Potter fic, for my favorite couple ever Bellatrix and Rodolphus…Who might get more fics if this one's a hit *hint hint: Adding to favorites and reviews show this love***

**Belladonna- A Rodtrix fic**

**Set: Why they were in school, after their marriage, and the beginning of Deathly Hallows**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unless there's something someone didn't tell me.**

Rod opened the potions book, figuring he might as well do his homework as he had detention booked everyday for the next few years. 'Give a description of deadly nightshade and its uses.' Herbology, what a waste, he grumbled. Rod snorted, he could care less. Still, he cracked open _A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and skimmed the index. _Deadly Nightshade, see BELLADONNA_ he read and cursed, now he would have to exert that much more work. But he found the page and flipped to it.

_Belladonna, more commonly called deadly nightshade, has a sedative, relaxing effect when consumed in small doses…_

The sound of boots hitting stone, clipping and short, clipped his trail of thought. Bellatrix Black was running past the library cackling, what looked like a sixth year Gryffindor chasing her. There was something odd about the way he ran though, his head was cocked way to the side. It was as if _someone_ had hit him with a nasty conjunctivitis curse. Rod grinned, knowing exactly who the someone was.

_However, a large dose is certain to be fatal…_

Bellatrix strode into the library as if nothing was wrong. No doubt the Gryffindor had gotten a matching conjunctivitis curse in the other eye and was stumbling around the corridor at that moment.

_Particularly the berries. Which, while they have a pretty look and taste sweet, these are the most toxic part of the plant._

Rod realized he was staring (though she, thankfully, had not). Those eyes so dark they looked all black, her pale skin, her hair, her lips…Focus! Rod thought to himself. Deadly Nightshade. Her fiery personality, her ingenuity with curses…

Rod shook his head like the gesture would clear it.

Bellatrix…Belladonna…Bellatrix…Belladonna..Blood pounded out the rhythm in his head.

Bellatrix peered out from behind a bookshelf. When no angry Gryffindors attacked her, she left the library,

Somewhile later

Rod looked down at the wedding ring on his finer. It had nothing, no garnishes, just a plain gold circle. He snorted, it showed what Bellatrix thought of the union. When Rod had been told that the marriage was arranged, he had been thrilled then horrified. After years of chasing Bellatrix, it seemed he had her.

But she made it perfectly clear that the chase was still in full force.

Rod remembered their wedding. She had been perfect, but distant, throughout the day and the ceremony (no doubt under her mother's threats, he guessed). But when they were alone, Rod chuckled, he tried to kiss her and she slapped him. Before her had realized what had happened, her wand was at his throat.

"Try anything, you bastard, and I'll make your death look like an accident," She warned, staring him down.

But her words had the opposite effect on him, she thrilled him with threats. "Now, now, Bella let's-" He stopped, her wand digging even farther into his throat.

"Don't call me Bella."

"Well then, Belladonna, let's not be so naughty."

And after a _long_ bout of dueling, a surprising number of hexes aimed at Rod's groin, things had gone smoother.

Another time later

Rodolphus twirled the leaves through his fingers. Deadly nightshade was running rampant in the Malfoy's garden. He enjoyed it in the gardens, wandering the grounds. He was surrounded by greens and browns and all manner of earth tones. Azkaban, he shuddered to think about it, was terrible. The same grey rock, colorless and lifeless, stared the prisoners down until they were part of it.

And it was quiet. Azkaban had two volumes, ear-splitting and dead silent. Here, at least, there was noise. Creatures stirred and the wind bullied the leaves.

And he was alone. Not lonely, no, he felt that in Azkaban. But at the same time, there was a crushing amount of people around him. No, not people, screaming or sobbing or chattering maniacs. Though Rod did miss one chattering voice, that of his wife Bellatrix. Not that she was the most amicable person, it just seemed that her voice could be heard in almost every conversation. Well, she lost a sociable tongue, now all she did was drip honeyed words to their master.

Rodolphus sighed and snapped the leaf from its stem. _Belladonna_, he wondered now if she even remembered the nickname. Silly, she called t when she was in a good mood. Perfect, he had thought it was. Rod still remembered the line from _A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _"Belladonna, more commonly called deadly nightshade, has a sedative, relaxing effect when consumed in small doses. However, a large dose is certain to be fatal…" His Belladonna was like that, enough to relax a man or send him to his grave. Had the years in Azkaban softened the grip he held on her? Or was it just that she had become slipperier and wriggled from his grasp?

Rodolphus tore the leaf down its center. He would just have to remember to take his Belladonna in small doses. Watch her when she didn't watch back, stand beside her in meetings, just be in her presence and pretend she was his.

This way, slowly, he would build up resistance to the poison and be able to take larger doses.


End file.
